


Flexible

by AlannasTara



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannasTara/pseuds/AlannasTara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Rosita and Tara. Set in season 4 during "Us," after Glenn's group finds Maggie's group. PWP. Femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia/gifts).



"We're gonna go check the end of the tunnel, make sure everything's secure."

"Who's we?" Abraham questioned Rosita, looking up from the rails.

"Tara volunteered. She's good with a gun."

"I got this. I'm good," Tara affirmed, nodding her head.

With that, the two women turned, trudging down the tracks away from the group. The light around them faded, shrouding them in darkness and shadows.

"You're good with Eugene," Rosita observed quietly as she inspected her surroundings.

"Not many people have been able to tolerate him. Not that they're around anymore to complain. I'm just sayin', it's nice."

Tara shrugged, adjusting her shoulders as she gripped her pistol, her sweaty hands slippery against the cool metal.

Rosita was an unknown variable. A powerful force in a petite package. Her fire and gumption admittedly turned Tara on, making her feel all jumpy in the woman's presence. Rosita brooked no shit from anyone, especially not Abraham, and it only made Tara admire her even more.

"How long...how long have you been out here? On the road? With them?" Tara asked Rosita.

Something inside of her craved to know more about the woman: what her family was like, her favorite shampoo, what music she liked to listen to, whether she liked her eggs scrambled for breakfast or over easy. All the silly little mundane details in a person's life, the stuff that was "so important" pre-turn and didn't matter a whit now, those were the things Tara yearned to discover.

"A while. Seems like forever since we left Texas." Rosita changed the subject instead, turning to look at Tara. "So, you like girls, huh?"

Tara gazed up at her, not quite sure what that had to do with anything.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"So, you like boys, huh?" Tara remarked flippantly, a hint of playfulness present in her tone.

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that. That's seems a little...restrictive."

Tara darted her gaze to Rosita's face and tripped on a loose rock, stumbling forward.

Rosita's reflexes were quicker and she grasped Tara's elbow, pulling her back and steadying her as Tara regained her balance.

"Really?" Tara cringed as her voice came out a little bit more pitchy and breathless than she would've liked it to.

Rosita left her hand lingering on Tara's elbow, her grasp softly relaxing into a caress that Tara couldn't feel fully through her jacket,but it burned her skin with a flameless heat and poured throughout the rest of her body, scorching her from the inside out.

Rosita moved her body closer to Tara, taking a small step towards her, and leaned in whispering, "I like to think I'm _flexible_."

Tara's breath caught in her throat, a tiny hitch, and then there was nothing but silence broken only by the sound of her heart beating wildly as Rosita smiled at her. Brown eyes met brown eyes, the moonlight from the end of the tunnel glinting off the golden hoops in Rosita's ears.

"That's nice...good. To be flexible. Flexible is good. I mean nice." Tara was making a mess of her words but all she could concentrate on was the gentle pressure of Rosita's hand on her arm, slowly sweeping its way up over her shoulder, grazing her neck with her fingertips, until her palm was cupping Tara's cheek, delicately brushing her thumb across the plump fullness of Tara's lower lip.

"Is it?" Rosita breathed the softly spoken words into Tara's mouth as their lips finally met in a tentative, gentle kiss, both women a little unsure of the other but unable to fight the attraction that had been simmering between them for days.

Encouraged by Rosita's initiative, Tara pressed in closer, her lush curves molded around Rosita's thin frame. Lightly, she cupped Rosita's face with both hands, and turned her head slightly, deepening the kiss, tongue sweeping out into her mouth. Tara savored the taste of her, reveled in the silky, smooth texture of her mouth, the way their lips slanted over one another, petal soft, full and luscious, her heart racing as she put her hands on Rosita's waist, drawing them as closely together as possible.

Tara backed them up against the wall of the tunnel, hands roaming up and down Rosita's back, caressing her through the layers of clothes as they continued to explore one another's mouths.

Hands seeking, fingers searching, finally discovering what they had been looking for, Tara felt lush, warm flesh beneath her fingertips and sighed in satisfaction as she smoothed her hands across Rosita's skin. Rosita moaned in pleasure, the sound muffled as Tara's lips smothered hers, her tongue sweeping and sliding, stroking, and banking the fires of lust in her blood. Tara's hands brushed further up her back, cupping her shoulder blades before slipping around to rest just at the sides of her breasts. Rosita pulled back just a bit, Tara already missing the heat of Rosita's mouth against hers, and unzipped her jacket, allowing Tara's hands more purchase under the confining fabric, before she was right back where she started and resumed their heated kisses.

Tara moved her hands to cup Rosita's small, pert, breasts and brushed her thumbs against her nipples, barely grazing them but causing them to harden against her skin. They both whimpered at the sensations flooding them, the desire coursing through them, and Rosita separated her lips from Tara's, moving to rest her face in the crook of Tara's shoulder.

Tara could hear Rosita huffing breathlessly, trying to restore oxygen to her lungs as she gripped Tara's biceps, but not quite succeeding as Tara continued to massage her breasts, alternating between kneading her flesh and grasping her peaks between her fingers.

Rosita lifted her face, nuzzling into the delicate skin beneath Tara's ear and began to kiss, lick, and nip at the softness there, feeling Tara shudder beneath her.

"More," Rosita gasped into Tara's ear, her breath whispering over her cheek.

Tara pushed off the wall of the tunnel, moving to grasp Rosita's hips, and turned them around, bracing her against the roughened, time-worn concrete.

Nudging one knee in between Rosita's legs, Tara moved her hand to Rosita's pants, unbuttoning them, and after a nod from Rosita, slid her hand in. She rested her fingers up against the peach soft skin, treasuring the ripples of desire sweeping over her own body before making her way down, slipping into the wet heat of Rosita's core.

Tara caressed her, ghosting back and forth over her warmth, teasing her, while she watched Rosita's face, memorizing every movement, every twitch, every sound she made, glorying in her ability to make the woman lose her mind in pleasure. She craved her reactions, the sexy little noises and whimpers, even as a niggling little thought in the back of her mind tried to point out that noises were dangerous.

Slowly, she sank her middle finger deep inside, feeling Rosita's inner muscles clamp down, squeezing around her and Tara let out a cry of her own when she felt exactly how wet the woman was. She withdrew and added another finger this time, pumping into her and curling her fingers upwards as she moved inside her.

Tara's blood roared in her ears, almost causing her to miss Rosita's cries growing louder, but she moved to cover the woman's mouth with her own, swallowing their moans down as Tara pressed further into Rosita's body.

Tara's body craved friction and involuntarily her hips began rocking back and forth, grinding herself against Rosita's thigh, trying to relieve the ache that had been building steadily, reaching almost unbearable levels that combined pain and pleasure.

She pumped her fingers harder, pressing her palm against Rosita's clit, rubbing back and forth in a rhythm matching the one her own body was responding to, and just as she felt Rosita's walls clench and spasm, her own body was flying over the edge, pitching them both in an abyss where they floated weightlessly, waves of pure ecstasy washing over them, leaving them spent yet satisfied.

Reality crept back in, invading their little bubble of momentary happiness. They heard gravel crunching underfoot and low voices making their way towards them from inside the tunnel.

They broke apart abruptly, righting their clothing and grabbing up their weapons from where they had dropped them. That had been stupid on their parts. Tara was surprised, honestly, they hadn't been interrupted by walkers.

"Was just comin' to see what was taking you all so long," Abraham motioned to the perimeter. "Everything check out?"

"Yeah, everything's good. Not a peep." Tara responded with a guilty glance at Rosita.

"Well, not a peep from the dead ones," Rosita interjected, shooting a sultry smirk at Tara, and turning to head back into the tunnel.

Abraham followed leaving Tara to bring up the rear, contemplating what had just happened.

She muttered under her breath, "Flexible, my ass."


End file.
